


Schlaflosigkeit

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Gute Zeiten Schlechte Zeiten | Good Times Bad Times
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er verstand es nicht und wollte es auch nicht, denn über das Warum nachzudenken, war noch schlimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaflosigkeit

Verdammt.  
  
Innerlich fluchend und seufzend richtete sich Patrick in seinem Bett auf. Er war hundemüde, doch er konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Es war schon 2 Uhr nachts, aber anstatt zu schlafen und die Wärme von Emilies Körper zu genießen, war er wieder mal wach und konnte seine Gedanken einfach nicht zum Stillstand bringen. Selbst sich gegenüber gab er nicht gern den Grund dafür zu, aber nach sieben Nächten solcher Art war es wohl unumgänglich.  
  
Nicht darauf achtend, dass er nur seine Boxershorts trug, stand er leise auf und verließ sein Zimmer. Vielleicht half es ihm etwas zu trinken.   
  
Es war sowieso niemand außer Emilie da, weswegen er sich keine Gedanken machen musste, dass ihn jemand sah und vielleicht sogar fragte, was los sei. Wenn gleich selbst dies unwahrscheinlich wäre. Schließlich galt im Moment nur Dominik und alle anderen waren unwichtig. Wie immer also.  
  
Leicht frustriert schlug er bei diesem Gedanken den Kühlschrank zu ohne sich was herausgenommen zu haben. Jeglicher Durst war ihm vergangen. Der Gedanke an seinen Cousin wirkte besser als jede Diät für ihn.  
  
Warum konnte niemand die Wahrheit über diesen Idioten sehen?   
  
Ja, er lag im Koma, aber er würde schon wieder gesund werden. Alles würde wieder gut werden. So wie jedes verdammtes Mal. Das war für ihn so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.  
  
Das wusste er doch, warum konnte er trotzdem seit Tagen, seitdem er Dominik in seinem Krankenbett gesehen hat, nicht mehr schlafen?  
  
Waren es immer noch seine Schuldgefühle, weil sein Plan so schief gegangen war? Aber warum? Alles hatte doch gut geendet. Der Idiot war gerettet, er war der Held und die Spuren, die ihn mit der Entführung in Verbindung brachten, waren verschwunden. Es war alles in Ordnung!  
  
Trotzdem sah er immer, wenn er die Augen schloss, Dominiks blutigen Körper, der sich innerhalb von Sekunden in diese leblose Gestalt wandelte, die er im Krankenzimmer vorgefunden hatte.  
  
Warum? Jede Nacht hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, aber er fand keine Antwort. Ihm blieben nur die fast schlaflosen Nächte und die Träume, die ihm in seinem bisschen Schlaf verfolgten.  
  
Träume, wo Dominik ihn anlächelte und mit ihm lachte, mit ihm normal sprach und einfach nur mit ihm zusammen war und dies... dies war fast noch schlimmer als seine Schlaflosigkeit.  
  
Ende


End file.
